Drinking containers with lids are frequently used to reduce the potential for accidental spillage of the contents of the container. Persons of various ages and stages of physical development, from younger children to older adults, use various types of lidded drinking containers that are selected based on, e.g., their individual needs and/or tastes. Some of these lidded drinking containers include valve assemblies. Some valve assemblies, however, may restrict the rate of flow of the liquid to unsatisfactory levels. Additionally, individual needs and/or tastes may change, e.g., due to a change in physical development, physical activity, type of drink, etc. Thus, when a particular drinking container is no longer desirable, it becomes necessary to replace at least the lid and possibly the entire drinking container.